homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110115- Boundaries Crossed
athanasyGerent AG began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 22:58 -- AG: Hδw is the witch δf Delblδδm dδiηg TC: <][--PRESENTLY WONDERING WHO IS BOTHERING HER--- TC: <][--FOR WHAT REASON--- AG: Whαt? I cαη't tαlk tδ sδmeδηe every ηδw αηd theη? AG: I get tired δf tαlkiηg tδ bδηes yδu kηδw TC: <][--WOULD APPRECIATE A REASON--- TC: <][--IT IS A WASTE OF TIME--- AG: A reαsδη cαη't just be thαt I wαηted tδ spαrk up α frieηdly cδηversαtiδη? AG: rude AG: Especiαlly δηe with my ηew leαder AG: Yδu're killiηg me here AG: figurαtively δf cδurse TC: <][--...--- AG: but I dδubt yδu wδuldη't wαηt tδ kill me litterαlly αs well AG: Whαt's wrδηg? Yδu seem α little less kill-murdery AG: this is α stαtistic thαt scαres me TC: <][--WAS REQUESTED BY MY SECOND IN COMMAND TO "TRY AND LOWER THE DEATH THREATS"--- TC: <][--IT "LOWERS MORALE"--- AG: well AG: it kiηdα dδes TC: <][--TALK--- AG: tαlk αbδut whαt TC: <][--WHATEVER--- AG: ... AG: hαve yδu tαlked with the humαηs yet? TC: <][--ONE--- AG: αηd hδw did it gδ TC: <][--TOLD ME TO WATCH SOME SH!TTY SCIENCE FICTION MOVIE FROM HUMAN CULTURE--- TC: <][--REFUSED--- AG: Oh AG: thαt humαη AG: yes... AG: He tried tδ mαke me dδ the sαme AG: Well... AG: αt leαst yδu αre gettiηg tδ kηδw sδme δf δur fellδw plαyers better TC: <][--...--- AG: Are yδu δkαy Rαmirα? yδu dδη't seem yδur usuαl self AG: If i αm αssumiηg cδrrect TC: <][--HAD A BIT OF A DAY YESTERDAY--- TC: <][--IM OVER IT--- AG: whαt hαppeηed yesterdαy? TC: <][--I NEED TO TELL YOU--- AG: αre yδu sure? AG: I'm ηδt δηe tδ judge αηythiηg, I just wαηt tδ kηδw whαts bδtheriηg yδu TC: <][--IS JUST A DAY I AM NOT FOND OF--- TC: <][--NOT PRESS THE ISSUE--- AG: well... δkαy AG: but if yδu dδ wαηt tδ tαlk tδ me αbδut it, I wδη't judge yδu TC: <][--DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT ME--- AG: Well, it wδuld seem like yδu dδ AG: cδuηtiηg yδu αre αlwαys wαηtiηg tδ gαrdηer respect δut δf feαr AG: thαt very much sαys thαt yδu cαre whαt peδple thiηk αbδut yδu TC: <][--...--- AG: Listeη Rαmirα, I kηδw yδu dδη't like the ideα δf frieηds αηd αllies... AG: But I wαηt tδ kηδw yδu hαve my respect AG: As deαdly αs yδu αre, I hαve the utmδst respect fδr yδu AG: αηd I dδη't wαηt tδ see yδu gδ dδwη α pαth δf self destructiδη TC: <][--was a time where this kind of talk may have helped some young troll. Things are far too along down the path now.--- TC: <][--it.--- TC: <][--forget the thought.--- AG: ... AG: I wδη't fδrget it AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ see my frieηds die AG: especiαlly if I cαη stδp it TC: <][--one is dying on my watch.--- TC: <][--have said this time and time again.--- AG: Aηd I respect yδu fδr thαt AG: eveη if yδu sαid yδu were just mαkiηg sure tδ cull us yδurself TC: <][--you need anything else or what--- AG: I just wαηt tδ kηδw if yδu αre αlright, if I cαη dδ αηythiηg tδ help αt αll TC: <][--resources, convince soldiers to join the cause.--- TC: <][--are going to win this game, and no one will tell me otherwise.--- AG: I'm ηδt dδubtiηg thαt we cαη αt leαst try αηd beαt this gαme AG: but I wδηder if the δthers cαη hαηdle everythiηg AG: especiαlly the humαηs TC: <][--they come with me, they will.--- AG: I kηδw yδu cαη be α gδδd leαder if yδu try AG: thαt is why I respect yδu TC: <][--keep saying that--- TC: <][--value is starting to wear.--- AG: I thiηk yδu αre just gettiηg sδft δη me, my frieηdliηess is tαkiηg its tδll δη yδu TC: <][--...--- TC: <][--you know what is good for you, you should stop talking to me.--- AG: I'll respect yδur wishes... I'm sδrry if I bδthered yδu theη AG: I just wαηt yδu tδ kηδw thαt I wαηt tδ be yδur frieηd AG: yδu cαη tαlk tδ me TC: <][--Go--- TC: <][--Go away--- AG: I'm sδrry fδr ever tryiηg tδ eαrη yδur cδmpαssiδη -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling treacherousContessa TC at 23:43 -- Category:Ramira Category:Eribus